User blog:Wachowman/Parody 4, Eye of the Doctor, (Coupe), Eye of the Tiger
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4 Hey guys, welcome back to Parodies by Wachow, and by a unanimous vote, Eye of the Doctor(not surprising) was voted most wanted to happen, so please enjoy, and DO remember, Eye of the Toger is a pretty short song, it just has alot of music in it, but enjoy either way. Eye of the Doctor (If you don't know Eye of the Tiger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4 ) I just died, now comin' to life, Went back in time, did the impossible. Ended up, on a Wiki for ERB, But I now known as J1coupe. Not so sure, what ERB really is yet, But they have a few videos. I see myself, versing someone named Doc Brown, But I know I still kicked some ass. It's the, Eye of the Doctor, time travelin' everywhere, Goin' back to to the past and then forward. Don't need no redo's, just needa go back in time, And I'll be watching you with the, Eye of the Doctor. I've died many times, right now I'm on my 10th life, Don't wanna die, but I must soon. Who am I? No I'm not a girl this time, Just a man, on this wiki to survive. It's the, Eye of the Doctor, time travelin' everywhere, Goin' back to to the past and then forward. Don't need no redo's, just needa go back in time, And I'll be watching you with the, Eye of the Doctor. Became a Mod, And soon I was Admin, Everyone loved me, So I stayed. I haven't Died yet, so I must be doing good, I'm just a man, With a TARDIS to survive. It's the, Eye of the Doctor, time travelin' everywhere, Goin' back to to the past and then forward. Don't need no redo's, just needa go back in time, And I'll be watching you with the, Eye of the Doctor. Eye of the Doctor, Eye of the Doctor, Eye of the Doctor, No, It's the Eye of the Coupe. Song End Ok, I hope you all enjoyed, I know it's small, but that's what I said, if you want it to be longer read it along with the SNG if you want, But the song with out Music is actually a 1 min and about 2 sec song, so yeah,...Fuck you Survivor (loljk I actually love Survivor, they're one of my fav bands) but please tell me what you thought of the song in the comments and remember to vote for what song you'd like next. And suggest songs aswell, I'm running out :3 NOTE Even though its short, this was my hardest Parody to make so far, I don't know why, but at first I couldn't think of the first 2 lines to make, but after I made em, I knew where I was going...Downtown....Aka Down the page cause I'm writing (badpokerfacethatwontworkunlessiminchat:3) What parody do you wanna see next? Party in the ERB(wiki), focuses on Piet, (Party in the USA) Some rhymes that I never knew, Focuses on SM, (somebody that I used to know) Category:Blog posts